hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Studio DEEN
Studio DEEN (株式会社スタジオディーン Kabushiki gaisha Sutajio Dīn) to japońska firma zajmująca się animacją założona w 1975 roku jako druga część studia Sunrise. Jest ona odpowiedzialna za adaptacje anime Hetalia: Axis Powers/'Hetalia: World Series'. Inne tytuły * 07-Ghost * 21 Emon: Uchū e Irasshai! (movie) * Ah My Buddha * Akahori Gedou Hour Rabuge * Akira (movie) * AM Driver * Amaenaideyo!! Katsu!! * Amatsuki * Angel's Egg (movie) * Angelic Layer * (The) Animal Conference on the Environment * Animation Runner Kuromi 2 (OAV) * Aquarion * Aria the Origination * Aria the OVA ~Arietta~ * Armored Trooper Votoms * Assemble Insert (OAV) * Asu no Yoichi! * Aura Battler Dunbine * AWOL - Absent WithOut Leave * Batman: Gotham Knight (movie) * Beyblade - The Movie * Bincho-tan * Blade of the Immortal * Blood+ * Bomberman Jetters * (The) Brave of Gold Goldran * Brave Story (movie) * Buso Renkin * CANAAN * Cho Denji Robo Combattler V * Choudenji Machine Voltes V * City Hunter * City Hunter: Bay City Wars (OAV) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 * CODE-E * Cookin' Idol Ai! Mai! Main! * Cowboy Bebop * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie * Darker than BLACK * Detective Loki * Diamond Daydreams * Dirty Pair Flash 1 (OAV) * DNA² * DNA² (OAV) * Domain of Murder (OAV) * Don't Leave Me Alone, Daisy * Doraemon * Early Reins (OAV) * Eat-Man * Eat-Man '98 * Eden's Bowy * Ehrgeiz * Ergo Proxy * Eureka Seven * F * (The) Familiar of Zero * Fancy Lala * Fate/Stay night * Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works (movie) * First Squad (OAV) * Fist of the North Star * Fruits Basket * Full Moon wo Sagashite * Full Moon wo Sagashite: Cute Cute Adventure (special) * Fullmetal Alchemist * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Ga-Rei -Zero- * Getbackers * Gravitation * Ghost Hunt * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (movie) * Ghost Slayers Ayashi * Giant Killing * Ginga Densetsu Weed * Grave of the Fireflies (movie) * Gravitation * Grrl Power (OAV) * Gurren Lagann * .Hack//Liminality (OAV) * Hakuōki * Halo Legends (OAV) * Hatenkō Yugi * Hatsukoi Limited * Haunted Junction * Hell Girl * Higurashi no Naku Koroni * Higurashi no Naku Koroni Gaiden Nekogoroshi-hen (OAV) * Higurashi no Naku Koroni Rei (OAV) * I Dream of Mimi (OAV) * IDOLM@STER: XENOGLOSSIA * Immortal Grand Prix * Inukami! * (The) Irresponsible Captain Tylor * Itsumo Kokoro ni Taiyou wo! * Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori * Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae * Jin-Roh - The Wolf Brigade (movie) * Jing: King of Bandits * Junjō Romantica * Junjō Romantica 2 * Kiddy Girl-and * Kimi ni Todoke * King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven (OAV) * Knight Hunters * Kokoro Library * Kokoro Library - Communication Clips (special) * Kuma no Pūtarō * Kuruneko * Kyo kara Maoh! * Kyo kara Maoh! 3rd Series * Kyo kara Maoh! R (OAV) * Kyoryu Daisenso Aizenborg * Lamune * (The) Law of Ueki * Let's Dance With Papa * Lupin III: Bye Bye Liberty Crisis (special) * Lupin III: The Legend of the Gold of Babylon (movie) * Magic User's Club (OAV) * Maison Ikkoku * Maria Watches Over Us * Maria-sama ga Miteru (OAV) * Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th Season * Maria-sama ga Miteru ~Haru~ * Maria-sama ni wa naisho (special) * Mashin Eiyuden Wataru * Meitantei Loki * Meitantei Loki Ragnarok * Minami no Shima no Chiisana Hikouki Birdy * Mirai Robo Daltanias * Mission-E * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (OAV) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (movie) * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam * Mojako * Momoiro Sisters * Mon Colle Knights * Monkey Turn V * Mouse * Naruto * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Ninja Resurrection (OAV) * Nippon-ichi no Otoko no Tamashii * Noein - to your other self * Nurarihyon no Mago * Ouran High School Host Club * Pandora Hearts * Patlabor The Mobile Police (OAV 1/1988) * Patlabor: The Movie * Plawres Sanshiro * Please Teacher! Official Fanbook (resource book) * Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (movie) * Pokemon: The First Movie * Princess Princess * Pumpkin Scissors * Queen Emeraldas (OAV) * R.O.D -The TV- * Ranma ½ * Ranma ½ OAV * Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (movie) * Ranma ½: Nihao My Concubine (movie) * Ranma ½: One Flew Over the Kuno's Nest (movie) * Rave Master * Read Or Die (OVA) * Real Drive * Ruin Explorers (OAV) * Rurouni Kenshin * Sadamitsu the Destroyer * Sakura Taisen: New York NY. (OAV) * (The) Samurai (OAV) * Samurai Deeper Kyo * Samurai X: Reflection (OAV) * Samurai X: The Motion Picture * Samurai X: Trust & Betrayal (OAV) * Sands of Destruction * Seitokai no Ichizon * Sexorcist (OAV) * Shadow Skill - Eigi * Shikabane Hime: Aka * Shining Tears X Wind * Shion no Oh * Shonen Onmyouji * Shonen Santa no Daiboken * Shuffle! * Simoun * Sketchbook ~full color'S~ * Skip Beat! * (The) Sky Crawlers (movie) * Sora Kake Girl * Sora no Otoshimono * Soul Hunter * Spirited Away (movie) * Star Ocean EX * Strawberry Marshmallow * Street Fighter II V * Super Atragon (OAV) * Super Mobile Legend Dinagiga (OAV) * Super Zugan * Suteki Tantei Labyrinth * Sword of the Stranger (movie) * Tactics * Tekken: The Motion Picture * Tekkonkinkreet (movie) * Tenamonya Voyagers (OAV) * Tenchi Muyo Movie 1: Tenchi in Love * Toaru Kagaku no Railgun * Toaru Majutsu no Index * Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 * Toradora! * Touka Gettan * Twilight Q (OAV) * Ultra Maniac * Umineko no Naku Koro ni * Urayasu Tekkin Kazoku * Urusei Yatsura * Urusei Yatsura: Lum The Forever (movie) * Uta∽Kata * Vampire Knight * Vampire Knight Guilty * Vampire Princess Miyu * Violinist of Hamelin * Weiß Kreuz * Welcome to the NHK * When They Cry - Higurashi * Wind: A Breath of Heart * XxXHOLiC: Kei * Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito * You're Under Arrest * You're Under Arrest (OAV) * You're Under Arrest * You're Under Arrest Second Season * You're Under Arrest Specials * You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle * You're Under Arrest: No Mercy! (OAV) * You're Under Arrest: The Movie * Yume o Kanaeru Zō * Yumeria * Zenki * Zipang '''' Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Firmy